


quite a bit of tongue

by sgt_jerk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, There's a NSFW version of this that might get transmuted or posted on tumblr later whoops, Very light praise kink lbr, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), teaching how to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_jerk/pseuds/sgt_jerk
Summary: Learning how to be Mostly Human means learning how to do some human activities well with your Decidedly Not Very Human body.Making out is hard. Luckily, Aziraphale's a good teacher, and Crowley is a fast learner.





	quite a bit of tongue

The first time they kissed, it was overwhelming. Astonishing. Aziraphale had felt the kiss with his entire body, his soul itself had resonated with the reflected heat of all of Crowley’s love and adoration for him. He’d known that it was coming for a long time, but Crowley had made sure that he kissed him so fully and so well that he’d felt the aching force of all six-thousand years of their long, long courtship in it. 

The second time, Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice that Crowley did seem to have quite a lot of tongue to work with. 

It wasn’t that it was bad, per se, so much as it betrayed a certain...inexperience. Aziraphale couldn’t be certain that Crowley had _never_ engaged in any other kind of physical love with another being, he just didn’t think it likely. Not that it was an issue. Certainly not. And it wasn’t as though Crowley couldn’t have, if he’d wanted to. He was just so tentative to allow anyone in at all, that all in all, odds seemed poor that Crowley had ever kissed anyone besides him. 

And it wasn’t that Crowley’s tongue itself was undesirable. As one of his many minorly snake-like features, it certainly was one of the ones that Aziraphale found himself thinking about (fantasizing about, if he was being honest that day) the most, second only to his just lovely golden-yellow eyes. He’d dreamed about what it would be like to taste more than feel Crowley, to have him work his mouth (and other things) open with that talented, slightly forked tongue. He’d shuddered to imagine how it would feel to have his teeth tugging at his lip, to feel his fingers gently working at his tie and vest buttons. 

To Aziraphale’s dismay, thus far the reality had not quite lived up to the expectation. 

Crowley’s enthusiasm, while simply adorable and wildly charming, had made the angel unable to move from where he’d been pinned against his own embroidered couch cushions. 

Possessed by a demon indeed. 

A light press of his palm against his collar broke them apart, with a soft whine from Crowley at the parting. The demon’s pupils, bless him, were blown wider than usual and he’d grown pink and flushed high in his cheeks from the effort. It was almost enough to tempt Aziraphale into kissing him again, but a slight bead of spit on Crowley’s lip brought returned him to his mission. 

“You’ve nearly buried me in the throw pillows.” He grinned bemusedly, wiping the spit from Crowley’s lip with the pad of his thumb and righting himself. 

“Oh. Sorry, got…excited.”

“I know, dearest.” 

The demon chased after his thumb with his mouth for a moment, blinking up at Aziraphale, who’d propped himself up with an elbow on the back of the couch. 

“…Too excited?”

Crowley’s face was usually expressive, but the combined effect of his furrowed brow and concerned eyes, unimpeded by sunglasses, truly made Aziraphale’s heart ache. 

“Perhaps not…too _excited_, exactly,” He ran a gentle hand up Crowley’s neck, bringing it delicately to the base of his hairline. “May I ask, my darling, have you ever…been affectionate with anyone before? Like this.”

Crowley’s light blush deepened into a dark red. Oh no. He knew he’d have to tread carefully, particularly around areas of Crowley’s apparent inexperience. He hadn’t thought the matter would be something he’d be particularly sensitive about, but considering the delicate circumstances in which they found themselves…

“‘Courssssse not,”

Ah.

“Who elsssse would I have done….thingssss with?” 

He could see Crowley beginning to curl inward, leaning out of Aziraphale’s touch bit by bit and _now_ he’d gone and done it. He shouldn’t have been so picky, tried harder to just be grateful that Crowley wanted to kiss him at all, and that he was so…enthusiastically ready to do so. But Aziraphale could also see the faintest brush of scales beginning to form at the edges of Crowley’s hair and temples and he _had better_ hurry or else they’d never get done with this conversation. 

“Hey now, my dear boy. I can’t fault you for it,” He passed what he hoped was a soothing touch against Crowley’s temple, smoothing down the beginnings of scales and searching his eyes. “I don’t at all mind the fact that I’m the first to…touch you like this.”

The other man’s embarrassed flush began to subside, bit by bit.

“…You ssssure?”

“Quite assuredly,” He brought his free hand to the other side of Crowley’s cheek, bringing them nearly nose-to-nose. “I wouldn’t mind if you had been more free with your affections of course. That would be quite hypocritical of me if that were the case.” 

He sighed, rubbing a line down his cheekbone. If Crowley were just a little bit less-snake like, the expression he was making might be called a pout. 

“But things as they are, I quite like the fact that I can be the one to. Show you the ropes, as it were.”

The demon looked only slightly skeptical.

“The…..ropes. Hmn.”

Oh dear. Best clarify, before things got out of hand. 

“Here. You see, if you’re going to kiss someone, you don’t want to bowl them over quite so….” He gathered Crowley up so that he was half on his lap, legs draped over his own. “There. More comfortable?”

“Yes, angel,” His eyes were still wide, cheeks still red, but the deep furrow in his brow had abated significantly. 

“What…else do I need to know?”

“Well,” he said, angling one arm around Crowley’s shoulders so that their foreheads were almost touching, “Personally, at least, I’d like to keep my…partner nice and close.” Aziraphale brought his hand behind Crowley to tangle in the base of his hair, fingertips of his spare hand trailing to the sharp angle of his jaw. He could feel his own face begin to warm at the contact, and Crowley inhaled, leaning easily into his touch.

“…That’s it. Easy.”

“Tell me _how_.” 

“How?”

“I want you to show me exactly how you want to be kissed. Please, Angel.” 

His expression was tender and full of a sort of deep, yearning need that Aziraphale recognized from their long, long courtship. And how in heaven or hell could he possibly say no to a request like that?

“Of course, my sweet boy.” He bumped his nose against his, feeling a slight grin begin at the corners of his mouth. “You’ll stop me if you don’t like it?”

“Pretty sure I’ll like it.”

“Mm, still,” He fixed Crowley with a more serious look. “Say you will?”

“I’ll stop you if I don’t like it. _Promise_, angel.” His tone was cajoling, but his pupils were still wide in anticipation.

“Good.” He pulled Crowley ever so slightly closer, the demon already loose and pliant in his arms. “Why don’t you close your eyes for me?”

As Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut, Aziraphale let himself devour his expression, eyes taking in his gently tilted chin, the striking plane of his brow and long lashes resting against his cheeks, leading him down to the logical conclusion of his mouth, with his lips just barely parted and looking vulnerable and soft and _pink_ and trusting him completely. It was more than any person, mortal or immortal, could bear. 

“That’s my good thing.” 

He pressed his mouth gently to the outside corner of his lips, the light graze of the kiss eliciting a hoarse-sounding moan from deep within Crowley’s throat. Slowly, more slowly than he’d usually like, he kissed a line to his bottom lip, easily slotting his mouth against his, and Crowley was so pliant and _ready_ to be kissed, with none of the overbearing enthusiasm of before. He could feel the tension of Crowley holding himself back, intentionally putting himself totally at Aziraphale’s mercy. Aziraphale couldn’t help but let out a soft rumble of a groan into Crowley’s mouth as he worked against him, arm holding him steady and close against his chest. 

“You’re already doing so well, darling,” He said, half into Crowley’s cheek and half against his lips, “I’d like it if you could move your tongue with me, just a little bit.” 

“Hmn-hn” 

Returning to his mouth, he ventured a tentative lick inward, Crowley’s tongue responding in kind, slicking his own lips, the restrained motion rolling a steady heat downward to his lower abdomen. Holding back for Crowley’s sake was almost enough to drive him to distraction, and then the demon finally saw fit to stroke a gentle hand down his neck, fingertips creeping under his collar, making his work with Crowley’s tongue all the harder.

Good lord. 

He should have known Crowley would be his best when he wasn’t trying so hard.

“That’s excellent, my dear. Just like this…”

Aziraphale tilted Crowley’s jaw back ever so slightly, and the demon huffed a slight gasp into him. He claimed his already-swollen bottom lip with his teeth, dragging another keening moan out of him and Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, he was overwhelmingly good at _being_ kissed. He sucked and kissed at the place where he’d bitten in equal turns, occasionally letting Crowley lap at his own mouth in return. Pulling Crowley more fully into his lap, the demon cleaved to him neatly, as if he’d been made to occupy just this spot, and the kiss gradually slowed to a lazy pace, interspersed with fluttering, gentle kisses on Crowley’s cheeks and jaw and nose. 

They broke apart, mostly but not completely, Crowley still messily slack-jawed and nuzzling at Aziraphale’s face and neck. 

“…Never had such a good teacher. You should charge for this sort of thing, y’know.”

He laughed, all prior tension drained from between the two of them. 

“A good student is worth his weight in gold, surely.” He grinned at him, placing one last kiss at the end of his strong nose. “You’re incredibly teachable, my dear.”

“I don’t think I’ve quite got the hang of it, unfortunately,” Crowley dove back to Aziraphale’s neck to lay a cheeky kiss under his ear. His voice was warm and playful, lips still warm from his earlier lesson.

“Looks like we’ll have to practice a _whole_ lot more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So while a friend and I were yelling about this incredibly charming art by tumblr user luftballons99 I was struck down by inspiration. Link: https://luftballons99.tumblr.com/post/186694101811/its-about-the-yearning  
Thanks Steffie!
> 
> Tumblr: snakecrowleyy.tumblr.com


End file.
